List of Species in the Disney Media
Animals that are seen in the Disney media, Pixar counts for this. Mammals *Aardvark (Orycterus afer) *African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) *African Cape Buffalo (Synercus caffer caffer) *African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) *Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) *Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) *Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) *Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) *Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) *Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibus) *Common Warthog (Phacherous africanus) *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) *Domestic Cat (Felis catus) *Domestic Cattle (Bos taurus) *Domestic Dog (Canis familiaris) *Domestic Horse (Equus caballus) *European Rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus) *Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) *Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) *Grey Wolf (Canis lupus) *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) *Lion (Panthera leo) *Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) *Moose (Alces alces) *Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) *Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) *Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) *Spinner Dolphin (Stenella longirostris) *Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) *Thomson's Gazelle (Eudoracas thomsonii) *Tiger (Panthera tigris) *White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) Birds *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Common Loon (Gavia immer) *Emperor Penguin (Apetondes fosteri) *Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) *Greater Flamingo (Phenocopterus roserus) *Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) *Ostrich (Struthio camelus) Dinosaurs *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Apatosaurus'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Carnotaurus'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Iguanodon'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Styracosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Velociraptor'' Pterosaurs *''Pteranodon'' Reptiles *Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) *Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloctus) Amphibians *African Bullfrog Fish *Common Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) *Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) *Great White Shark (Charchodon charchias) *Goldfish (Carassius auratus) *Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) *Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) Invertebrates *Ant (Formicidae) *Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) *Flapjack Octopus (Opisthoteuthis californiana) *Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) *Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) Gallery (Mammals) T&P Aardvark.png|Aardvark Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-2960.jpg|African Bush Elephant TLK 2 Buffalo.png|African Cape Buffalo Tantor (Character).gif|African Forest Elephant Hathi.png|Asian Elephant Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6305.jpg|Aye-Aye TLK3 Rhino.png|Black Rhinoceros Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|Cheetah Beshte.png|Common Hippopotamus Pumbaa.png|Common Warthog Elsie.png|Domestic Cat Harry in Stanley.png|Domestic Dog Normal TLG S1 E3 0114.jpg|Gemsbok TLG Giraffes.png|Giraffe TLK 2019 Lion.png|Lion Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-17.jpg|Meerkat Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-163.jpg|Plains Zebra Shere-khan.png|Tiger Fantasia 2000 Foxes.jpg|Red Fox Wolf, Grey (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Grey Wolf Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-4776.jpg|Brown Bear Moose (Brother Bear).jpg|Moose Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6316.jpg|Red Kangaroo Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3148.jpg|White-Tailed Deer Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1350.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur Janja the Hyena.JPG|Spotted Hyena Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-561.jpg|Killer Whale Walrus, Pacific (Brother Bear).png|Walrus Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-38.jpg|Okapi Stanley Panda.png|Giant Panda Gazelle.jpg|Thomson's Gazelle Caribou (Brother Bear).jpg|Caribou Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-3732.jpg|Blue Wildebeest Stanley Wild Dog.png|African Wild Dog Muskox (Brother Bear).jpg|Muskox Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg|Common Bottlenose Dolphin Buck strong.png|Domestic Horse MaggieHOTR.jpg|Domestic Cattle Junglecubs-s01ep011-rhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros Judy Happy.png|European Rabbit Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3576.jpg|Topi Yak, Wild (Stanley).png|Wild Yak Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg|Polar Bear Stanley Anteater.png|Giant Anteater Stanley Chimp.png|Common Chimpanzee Melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2589.jpg|Cougar HotR Coyote.png|Coyote Zootopia Leopard.jpg|Leopard Normal TLG S1 E6 0160.jpg|Black-Backed Jackal Stanley Groundhog.png|Groundhog Perry the Platypus.jpg|Platypus Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-1202.jpg|Spinner Dolphin Finding Dory Bailey.jpg|Beluga Stanley Sirenian.png|West Indian Manatee The Plains Zebra the Mountain Zebra the Grevy's Zebra the Black Rhinoceros the White Rhinoceros the Indian Rhinoceros the African Elephant and the Asian Elephant.png|Grévy's Zebra Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-8901.jpg|Sea Otter Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2832.jpg|California Sea Lion Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4147.jpg|Mandrill Kifaru.png|White Rhinoceros Pronghorn (Melody Time).jpg|Pronghorn Stanley Impala.png|Impala FatH Sheep.png|Domestic Sheep Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg|Virginia Opossum Stanley Jackrabbit.png|Black-Tailed Jackrabbit Phineas and Ferb Baboons.png|Olive Baboon Fantasia 2000 Pig.png|Domestic Pig Jeb The Goat.gif|Domestic Goat Jungle-cubs-volume02-baloo04.jpg|Sloth Bear Jungle-cubs-volume03-bagheera07.jpg|Black Leopard King Louie.png|Sumatran Orangutan Echidna, Short-Beaked (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Short-beaked Echidna Wombat, Common (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Common Wombat Stanley Tasmanian Devil.png|Tasmanian Devil Zootopia Waterbuck.png|Waterbuck Stanley Koalas.png|Koala Mickey Mouse.png|House Mouse Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg|Blackbuck Phineas and Ferb Mole.png|Star-Nosed Mole Zootopia Moose.jpg|Moose Armadillo, Nine-Banded (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Nine-banded Armadillo Junglecubs-s01ep010-hyenas.jpg|Striped Hyena Junglecubs-s01ep008-leopard.jpg|Clouded Leopard Junglecubs-s02ep006-cat-with-long-ears.jpg|Caracal Sheep, Dall's (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Dall's Sheep Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-4901.jpg|Woolly Mammoth Zootopia Bongo Antelope.png|Bongo Zootopia Kudu.png|Greater Kudu Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-1516.jpg|Humpback Whale Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7642.jpg|North American Raccoon Chipmunk, Eastern (Brother Bear).jpg|Eastern Chipmunk Zootopia Camels.jpg|Dromedary Phineas and Ferb Bontebok.png|Bontebok Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-3976.jpg|Snowshoe Hare Gallery (Birds) Eagle, Bald (Brother Bear).jpg|Bald Eagle Goose, Canada (Brother Bear 2).jpg|Canada Goose Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg|Greater Flamingo Stanley Penguin.png|Gentoo Penguin TLG Ostrich.png|Ostrich Bluebird, Eastern (Bambi).jpg|Eastern Bluebird Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg|Indian Peafowl Macaw, Scarlet (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Scarlet Macaw Toucan, Toco (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Toco Toucan Swan, Mute (Peter Pan).jpg|Mute Swan Stanley Ducks.png|Mallard Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4855.jpg|Ruppell's Vulture Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg|Emperor Penguin Jay, Blue (Wall-E).png|Blue Jay Owl, Great Horned (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)|Great Horned Owl Becky (Pixar).jpg|Common Loon Kookaburra,_Laughing_(The_Rescuers_Down_Under).jpg|Laughing Kookaburra Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|Marabou Stork Stanley Nightingale.png|Common Nightingale Egret, Cattle (Fantaisa 2000).png|Cattle Egret TLG Harrier Hawk.png|African Harrier Hawk TLG Hamerkop.png|Hamerkop Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-3.jpg|Red-tailed Hawk Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg|Ruffed Grouse Pigeons (Bolt).jpg|Rock Pigeon Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-566.jpg|California Quail Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-2532.jpg|Domestic Chicken Gallery (Dinosaurs) Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6241.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6236.jpg|Triceratops Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6226.jpg|Apatosaurus Fantasia Brachiosaurus.jpg|Brachiosaurus Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-178.jpg|Parasaurolophus Aladar2 - Copy.png|Iguanadon Carnotaurus - Copy.png|Carnotaurus Gallery (Reptiles and Amphibians) Stanley Komodo Dragon.png|Komodo Dragon Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1205.jpg|Nile Crocodile Lilo-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-5475.jpg|Green Sea Turtle Larry the Anaconda.jpg|Green Anaconda Stanley Griff Chameleon Form.png|Panther Chameleon TLK Chameleon.jpg|Jackson's Chameleon 2).jpg|African Bullfrog Frog, Common (The AristoCats).jpg|Common Frog return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-16.jpg|Egyptian Cobra TJB Cobra.png|Indian Cobra TJB Crocodile.png|Mugger Crocodile Gallery (Fish) Bruce.jpg|Great White Shark Dennis 2.png|Goldfish Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-7066.jpg|Sockeye Salmon Marlin the clownfish.jpg|Common Clownfish Dory in Finding Nemo.jpg|Regal Tang Finding Dory Destiny.jpg|Whale Shark Gill-FindingNemo3D.jpg|Moorish Idol Barracuda.jpg|Great Barracuda Gallery (Invertebrates) Hank.jpg|Giant Pacific Octopus Flik Character Model.png|Ant Pearl 2.jpg|Flapjack Octopus Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1339.jpg|Western Honeybee Fantasia 2000 Crabs.png|Christmas Island Red Crab Heimlich.png|Catterpillar Category:Species List